


Eyes on you, eyes on me

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Minho part-times as a dance teacher, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: That was just the perk of having open dance lectures. They paid when they came, and did what Minho told them to while training. He didn’t pay them any more attention.It was new to him, having a student that he couldn’t take his eyes off.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Eyes on you, eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Stay Valentines Collab on Instagram! 
> 
> My pick up line was "hey, do you have a name? or can I call you mine" and honestly, this could have been longer and cheesier, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Check out all the amazing collab pieces here: https://www.instagram.com/staytist_cc/

Minho wonders how did the younger catch his attention. Well, maybe it was because he was there first, even before Minho has entered their dusty dance studio that day. Jisung has been sitting by the wall, scrolling down his phone. 

It was rare that someone ever came to the studios as early as Minho did, especially when the class was supposed to start in about an hour. Still, Minho didn’t mention it as he put his things aside, heading to the radio to play his music. 

The boy sitting in the corner acknowledged him, calling a remotely quiet “hello, sorry for intrusion” before returning to his phone. Minho brushed him off, noting to himself how cute his cheeks were puffed out when he pronounced his words. 

He managed to catch Minho’s attention for the second time just before the practice was about to start. Most students were already present, though Minho didn’t keep count, people came and went without Minho noticing them at all. 

That was just the perk of having open dance lectures. They paid when they came, and did what Minho told them to while training. He didn’t need anything more. 

It was new to him, having a student that he couldn’t take his eyes off. But again, it was not his cute giggles that kept Minho’s eyes on the boy. Pulling out a red bucket hat from one’s backpack would astonish anyone, especially as Minho was watching him put it on with such a satisfied expression. 

“I’m ready now,” he heard the boy sing-song. Minho couldn’t help but laugh under his breath, hoping his amusement wasn’t apparent. The boy didn’t pay him much attention though. 

Minho never stopped looking at the boy throughout the whole lecture. Because damn, he was good. Squirrel boy, as Minho has decided to call the other for lack of a better name, was far from knowing what he’s doing. 

When Minho paid better attention to him in detail, his steps were actually quite clumsy. Still, his confidence let him carry out what he wanted to convey by moving his body just right, perfectly following the rhythm and melody, leaving Minho starstruck. 

Squirrel boy was no natural dancer, but when he moved, he radiated sheer energy, making it obvious how much fun he had. This made it captivating to look at; at least that’s how Minho reasoned it. 

Following his every move, Minho soon found himself being annoyed by the fact that he can’t take his eyes off of Squirrel boy. Not that he wasn’t a sight to look at, the boy was thin but well-built, his cheeks were a little puffy, and his smile was dancing on his lips since the music began playing. 

But it was not like him to feel starstruck. Minho was the one to steal people’s breath away, have a spotlight following him everywhere he went. Feeling the need to charm Squirrel boy in return was just a natural instinct. 

Now that the class was over, Minho found it the best moment to approach Squirrel boy, somehow into the idea of asking for his company. It’s getting late, maybe they could pick somewhere to eat. 

Minho waits until Squirrel boy changes back into his tight black jeans and a grey hoodie, slipping his red hat into his backpack. He chuckles, once again remembering his amusement from when the boy pulled it out at the beginning of the lesson. 

By the time his thoughts return to present, Squirrel boy is on his phone again. Everyone else is packing, dance studio slowly emptying out, but it doesn’t look like he’s leaving anytime soon. 

It’s out of curiosity that Minho comes closer, wanting to get a look at the boy’s screen. He makes a few more steps towards the younger, but the other doesn’t pay him any attention. 

Not being acknowledged, Minho proceeds to upgrade his strategy. He tries calling softly at the younger, but he doesn’t really know what to call him. It doesn’t sound appropriate to call him a silly nickname out loud. “Uhm, hey?” 

Squirrel boy doesn’t even flinch. Counting to five, Minho wants to try again, but the boy in front of him is faster. As something funny pops up on his phone, he suddenly erupts in laughter, catching Minho off guard. 

After calming down from a mild heart attack, definitely not because he finds the boy’s laugh cute, he takes in what just happened. Minho can’t help but smirk at that, the younger looks so cute. 

His patience is now running short and his stomach is starting to grumble. He decides to plop down beside the other, feeling a little smug, and says nonchalantly: “Hey babe, do you have a name, or can I call you mine?” 

He means it as a joke, at least partially, and doesn’t expect a reaction after his previous attempts got ignored, so he isn’t prepared for Squirrel boy snapping his head to him in a speed that could hurt his neck, their noses now almost touching. Minho hasn’t realised he was that close. 

He backs away a little and takes in the image in front of him, the little squirrel’s cheeks flaming so hot he can feel it radiating off his skin, eyes blown wide. Minho regrets his choice of words for a moment until the boy finally speaks up, voice trembling a bit. “I’m Jisung, but yeah, you can definitely call me that.” 

Laughter bubbles out of Minho before he can try to stop it. 

“That’s great babe, I’m Minho. But you already know that,” he coughs. “You wanna get something to eat?” 

Jisung is still blushing, observing him with calculating eyes, but doesn’t reject his offer. He scrambles to his feet pretty quickly, grabbing for his backpack before leaning into Minho, making their noses get to a close proximity once again. 

This time, Jisung’s eyes are beaming at him, and his lips spread in a wide grin. “Sounds good, you’re paying.” 

And before Minho knows it, he’s being pulled towards the door, Jisung’s tiny fingers gently wrapped around his wrist. The younger’s step is eager, and Minho falls in line quickly, matching his excited pace as he fixes their hold so that his fingers intertwine with Jisung’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy Valentines~ 
> 
> Kudos & comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
